Finale goodbyes
by tashamarie83
Summary: the idol tour is over and adam and allison are missing each other like crazy what happens to Allison when she leaves home to see Adam . one chapter short story


**An adison story WARNING: it is sad so if you cry easily grab your tissues **

**Summary- the idol tour is over . Allison was missing Adam like crazy . What happens to Allison when she run's away to see Adam**

*** the idol tour was over and they were saying there goodbyes* **

**( Allison's POV ) **

*** I had said my goodbyes to everyone but Adam. It was the moment I didn't want to come. I walked up to Adam with tear's in my eye's . Adam pulled me into his arm's . I felt hot tear's hit my head. I looked up at , his eyes were puffy and red.***

" **I love you sis he said letting another tear roll out of his eye **

" **I love you too" I said as Adam kissed my head**

" **I never thought this day would come. I don't want to say goodbye. Not to you , never to you." Adam told me hugging me tighter. **

" **im going to miss you" I said wiping away his tear's **

" **you better call me every day" Adam told me **

" **I will if you'll answer" I said **

" **I'll always answer the phone for you" he said to me **

*** I saw my mom mouthing for me to hurry up* **

" **I have to go" I told Adam **

*** he hugged me for what seemed like forever* **

" **bye Allison" he said to me **

" **bye Adam" I said grabbing my bag's and walked away **

**( Adam's POV ) **

*** I watched her get in her car and drive away . I felt so alone, so empty. I grabbed my bags and walked to my car. I put my bags in the trunk and I sat in the driver seat . I was the last to leave. I went home and was thinking about good idol memories* **

*** 2 month's later* **

*** it had been forever since I had talked to Allison it seemed like she didn't want to talk to me . I called her 10 times a day but she never answers. I eventually gave up and knew that she didn't want to talk to me***

**( Allison's POV ) **

*** I was sitting at home listening to my parent's fight***

" **it's not my fault your to damn lazy to get a job" my mom yelled**

*** I heard the sound of a slap and my mom crying . I got up and walked into my parent's room to see my mom on the floor holding her face and my dad trying to comfort her* **

" **dad what did you do" I said trying to sound like I wasn't listening **

" **Allison im sorry I didn't mean to my anger got the best of me . Allie im sorry" he told me but I wasn't buying it **

" **tell that to mom" I said to him**

*** I walked out of there room . I went into my dad's study to get my phone but it wasn't there. I turned around to see my dad* **

" **looking for this" my dad said holding up my phone**

" **why did you take my phone" I asked**

" **because I don't want you taking to that Adam guy" he said **

" **why not" I asked now yelling **

"**because allie he is gay. I don't want you around him" he told me **

"**there's nothing wrong with gay's" I told my father **

"**I don't want you catching the gay jean. I don't want a faggot in my family" he said to me **

*** I stormed out of the room my dad followed me* **

" **get back here young lady" he yelled at me **

" **im 18 im out of here" I said walking into my room with my dad following me **

"**you cant leave . You have no money, no place to see , or money . And there isn't anybody that loves you where you go" he said **

" **I have money and Adam loves me" I said **

" **he's gay , he cant love you" he told me **

" **he does so just drop it" I yelled**

" **no your not leaving" he yelled back **

*** I dug in my closet and got the biggest bag I had and threw all the cloth's I could fit in it and walked past my dad.***

" **watch me" I said **

" **don't come back" he yelled at me as I walked out of the front door but I didn't care I didn't want to come back **

*** I got in my car and started driving. Adam's was about a 2 hour drive but I didn't care . I pulled into Adam's and grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car and knocked on Adam's door and of coarse he answered the door . He looked confused* **

" **what are you doing here" he asked me harshly **

" **to see you" I said" looking at my feet **

"**Now you want to see me" he said to me **

**I looked up at him " what do you mean ****now**** . I left home to see you" I said lifting up my bag**

" **why didn't you call me" he asked**

" **my dad took my phone" I said **

" **Allison, im sick of these of excuses. If you didn't want to talk to me then you should have just told me now go back home" he said then shutting the door**

*** I wrote Adam a note and left * **

**( Adam's POV ) **

*** I felt so bad about what I said to Allison then started to think '**_** if she hated me would she drive 2 hour's to see me . Would she leave home and come here'**_** I went back out side to see Allison gone but she left a note* **

_**Dear Adam, **_

_**Im sorry if me not being able to call you was such a bad thing**_

_**well this it good bye Adam hope you have a good life live your's and ill live mine . **_

_**It was nice being friends. **_

_**I love you more then you could imagine but I have to say **_

_**good bye**_

_**LOVE **_

_**Allison **_

***as I finished the note a tear rolled down my cheek. I ran to the end of the driveway to see if I could see her car. As I cot there her car was turning the corner. I ran after her but there was no use she was gone. I walked back home with tears streaming down my face. I walked inside and went to my bedroom . I layed on my bed closed my eyes making more tears come running down my face***

"**Allison I love you too"**

**( Allison's POV ) **

*** I was driving down the road and tear's were blinding my vision so I pulled over. I was sitting there for a couple of minutes and my phone rang I looked at the caller ID that said ' Record Company" * **

" **hello" I said **

" **Allison im sorry it's bad news. We don't think you have a big enough fan base for us to continue recording" they said **

*** I hung up the phone I was crying even harder* **

" **there goes my dream" I whispered to myself**

*** I started to drive again as fast as I could . I couldn't see through the tear's but I didn't care I kept going letting go of the wheel. I kept stomping on the petal until I felt pain all through my body I knew that I had crashed I started to feel light headed and I passed out***

**( Adam's POV ) **

**I turned on the TV and the news was on and it said there was a crash**

" **there was just a crash. Idol sweetheart Allison iraheta was in the cash, reporter's are saying that Allison was the one who conflicted the crash. She is seriously injured she is being rushed to the hospital . Official's don't think she will make it but only time will tell." the reporter stated showing film of the crash **

" **ALLISON" I yelled **

*** I grabbed my key's and drove to the hospital with tear's coming as hard as ever . I pulled into the hospital and jumped out of the car running to the front desk***

" **where is Allison iraheta's room at" I asked **

" **a doctor is seeing her right now you will have to wait In the waiting room" she told me **

*** I sat in the waiting room I was reading the note over and over. I was crying even harder knowing I was the one who put her here. Then the doctor came out and I ran up to him. * **

" **Is she okay" I asked**

" **Im sorry sir but Allison did not make it" he told me **

*** I looked through the window to see Allison's body laying there lifeless I cried even harder seeing her there***

" **can I say goodbye" I asked**

" **no sir im sorry, we are waiting for her family" he told me **

" **so I just go home and miss her like crazy" I yelled**

" **yes sir im sorry" he told me **

*** I ran out crying and called Kris***

" **heyy Adam" **

" **I killed her it's all my fault I killed her she's gone ill never see her again . Its all my fault" I said really fast**

" **dude what are you talking about" he asked worried**

" **it's Allison she's dead I killed her . She's gone" I yelled**

" **what" I heard Kris yell and I heard him and Katy crying on the other end **

" **Kris will you and Katy come to the hospital and bring all of the other's" I asked**

" **what do you mean other's" he asked**

" **the other idol's, they would want to know" I said**

" **yeah were on our way" he said then hung up the phone **

*** I sat there for about an hour crying into my hand's until I felt arm's wrap around me I looked up and saw every one Lil ,matt ,Kris, Katy ,Megan ,Scott, Danny every body. I just continued to cry everyone was there to comfort me but the person I really wanted there Allison.* **

" **Adam how did this happen" Kris asked in tear's every one was **

" **I was really mean to her and she gave me this" I said **

" **what is it read it" Kris asked**

" **Dear Adam im sorry if not being able to call you was such a bad thing well this is goodbye Adam I hope you have a good life you live your's ill live mine it was nice being friends. I love you more then you could imagine but I have to say goodbye love Allison" as I read the last part I broke into tear's **

" **but you said you killed her" Katy said **

" **because I shut the door in her face she said good bye and was upset and crashed her car on purpose I think she wanted to die and it's all my fault. I killed her it was all me if I wasn't so mean to her she would be alive' I yelled**

" **Adam you're the most upset iv never seen you this upset" Megan said **

" **I loved her more then anything . Of coarse im upset she was the only thing that mattered . I would give anything to have her here to rewind time and undo it all . I didn't even get to say goodbye" I said walking off I could hear someone following me I turned around to see Kris**

" **what are you doing Adam aren't we going into the hospital" he asked**

" **no use they wont let you see her" I said getting in my car**

*** I was driving off and saw all of the other's crying but I kept going I went home and walked to my bedroom and layed there crying and crying . I cried my self to sleep that night and many nights after that . It had been a week since she had died and I hadn't left the house and I hadn't eaten it had been a week since I had talked to anyone missing Allison was becoming to much for me I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and said **

" **Alison im coming" I said then planted the knife in my chest **

**( Kris's POV ) **

*** it was the day of Allison's funeral and I had been trying to tell Adam forever but her never answered I went to Adam's to find Adam dead on the kitchen floor with a knife in his chest **

*** in heaven* **

**Adam and Allison had found each other**

*** Adam kissed her ***

" **I guess it wasn't goodbye" she said **

**THE END **

**I hope you liked it tell me what you think should I write more 1 chapter stories did you like it review and tell me what you think make sure to tell me also tell me if I should continue bad result's or not im a little iffy so tell me what you think I put a lot of work and heart into this so enjoy **


End file.
